One Mistake, One Regret
by NiceButCruel
Summary: Fai's life had been pretty much normal at Italy, but everything changes when he met Kurogane, his grumpy classmate and his newfound feeling for his brother,Touya, which one would he choose, why is Kurogane regrets? TouyaFai KuroFai Yaoi AU


**One Mistake, One Regret**

**Chapter 1**

YO! Fellow yaoi shipper XDD! I'm back! With a complete version of Play With Fire AU! This story would have full explanation of what actually happens in the past, from the moment Fai moved to Japan until he marries Touya! Don't worry this story won't only focus on TouyaFai, KuroFai is also the main pairing! And I also hates KuroTomo =X I only implies it for the sake of this story. And my OTP is KuroFai. But I can't resist making TouyaFai, it's very interesting and I can't get it out of my mind, keep nagging me to write this story XDD! Please bare with my bad english! Im not really good at it :P

Okay! My long greetings ends there. Sorry if you're bothered by them XDD

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

**THIS STORY IS FULL WITH BL a.k.a YAOI, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ! I'VE WARNED YOU XDD**

08.00AM

Today had been pretty much a normal day for Fai, except for the fact that today would be the last day for him and his mother at Italy, Tomorrow they will be moving to Japan. Not that he wants it. His mom is moving there, and he's most certainly don't want to live with his violent dan. Yes, his parents had divorced months ago. It didn't affect his life at all actually. Mot that he will cry over it after all, he don't love his parents that much. He loved his mother, true, but he never love his dad. The only difference is, his mom is home today, she never been home before mid usually. She would hit the bar after hard work and go back to work before he wakes up. He's forced to make breakfast or himself, she only provides money. He really missed old times, the time when his father is still working at the office, his life never been hard before, his family is wealthy, his mom always home and he could feel love. However, the situation had changed now. It's very weird having her at home. She's packing her stuffs to her luggage, he decided to approach her.

"Mommy!"Fai said cheerfully

"Oh! Fai, you startled me! What's wrong?" She said, a little bit shocked. But smiled

"Do we really have to move to Japan?" He pouted. Yes, they will be moving to Japan today, to his beloved aunt house, his aunt owes his mother for all her help trough hard times and letting them move to her house.

"Of course honey! We don't have anything to do here anymore. We could have a better life there! I promise it would be fun!" She said. Faking her cheerfulness. She had never been happy after her husband changes because of failing in his job. After her husband turned into a violent monster. She's so fake. Just like Fai himself. Like the saying, 'Like mother like son', They're experts in acting.

"Oh… I see…" He said dreamily. It's not like he would miss his dad, Fai hates him. He never liked his dad very much. The only thing that makes his depart hard is his sister, Chii, who lived with their dad. He would miss her for sure, Screw that! He should be happy! Lives at Italy sucks, most of his friends was mean to him, a change in environment would be nice.

"Fai? Won't you pack your stuffs? Or would you rather have me, your old lil mother to pack it?" She said with an attempt to humor him.

"Oh! O.K mom! I'm sorry! I was just thinking! I'll do it now!" He blew a kiss towards her and dashed to his room.

oOoOoOoO

03.00PM shown from Fai's Gucci wristband. They had been waiting for 4 hours! 4 freakin hours! He fought the urges to pull at his hair pathetically. They're supposed to have the flight at 11.00AM, but it's delayed. His phone vibrates, he sighed, he flipped his phone open and checks on his text messages. He hadn't bother checking on his phone today, heck the phone was lucky that it didn't get left on their house back then, Fai only uses phone when he's on the mood or for urgent, so that's normal when he sees he had 4 text messages left for him to open.

~YO! Fai! When will ur plane departs? Reply as soon as u read this 'kayy! .Chii.10.39AM

~Fai? .Chii.11.59AM

~Already departs? .Chii.01.29PM

No more text messages from Chii, but what he saw next surprises him.

~Fai? Why wont you answer my calls? I missed you… reply when u had time O.K? .Jerk.03.04PM

Ashura sent him message? How dare him! He had no wonder if the one who's texting him was his beloved sister, Chii. But Ashura? Gods please! Ashura is a nut! His ex-boyfriend who can't get over the fact that their relationship was over. It's Ashura's own fault after all. He cheated on Fai. They broke up months ago. They had stopped talking to each other since then, so why now? He blocked Ashura's phone number on his phone so he couldn't text Fai, he sighs, he replies Chii's message and flipped his phone off. Suddenly, his mom pulled his arm and start dragging him towards the airplanes.

"Mom where are we going?" He asked innocently. Not noticing his mother's attempt at all.

"The airplane is ready! Gosh Fai! You seriously need to stop spacing out like that! It would kill you someday!"

"Oh.. sorry mom…"

oOoOoOoO

03.30PM

They sat quietly on their seat, next to each other, Fai took a seat near the window. He spent his time by reading magazine and staring at the scenery from the window. While reading his magazine, he fell asleep. His mom noticed, finding it cure, it had been such a long time she got to be close to her son. She had been to busy working, though she sure she would get to spend more time with Fai at Japan. She's planning to work as a waiter at Japan, simple, though enough to support Fai and herself, and maybe helps his sister a bit. She put a blanket gently to Fai's body and kiss Fai's cheek softly and falling asleep herself.

04.17AM, they arrived at Tokyo's got out from the airplane, he stretches his arm up to the air and yawns, his mom giggled at her son's behavior. They got their lugagges back and starts so seek for taxi. They found one, getting in, they told the driver the adress and sat back. The trip was silent, Fai listens to his headphone and eats his chocolate while his mom calls his auntie, Yuuko. Fai can't wait to see his beloved cousin, Touya. His cool and handsome cousin, he can't help but think of Touya as his big brother, though Touya rarely shows his caring side. Fai always felt it, Touya is a very protective person. He always enjoyed the dark haired boy company. Youya himself wasn't Yuuko's biological son, he's adopted by Yuuko when he's 5. Along with Watanuki, Mokona and Modoki. He also mis- Fai's thought was interrupted by his mother's impatient voice

"Fai D. Flourite! What did I told you about spacing out? I called you for the eighth time already! We are here!" Fai blinked innocently, facing his mom and said "Yes, Shira" He attempts to humor his mom. Shira startled, and then burst out laughing, holding her stomach, trying to catch her breath to cease her laugh (AN: Yes, Fai's mom name is Shira, sorry I can't find a better name XD)

"Mom! Why you…!" Fai said flustered, his cheek bright red from embarrassment, though he's confused about what's so funny about Fai calling her by name.

"HAHAHAHA! You would never grow up would you…" She said breathlessly, wiping the chocolate with handkerchief around his face. That made Fai more embarrassed, he huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting, his mom giggled at his antics, completely forgetting that they had arrived already. The driver got impatient . "Ladies, we're here already." Yes, he thought Fai was a girl. Fai and his mom shrug it off, it's not like Fai got this for the first time,in fact, he got it quite a lot. What Fai wore today wasn't helping either, it made Fai looked like he had boobs.

"Oh, thank you!" His mom said cheerfully, they got out from the carand picks their luggage. Fai helped them and brought the luggages to the front door, the taxi driver withdraw to his car, Fai waved to him frantically "Bye driver-san! Thank you!" The driver'c heek reddened at that. Fai's beauty is really are outstanding. Not even his mom could match him. Here, they stood in front of the foor, Shira knocked the door quite loudly "YUUKO-CHAN! Open up! Your lovely big sis are here! Won't you greet her and her beautiful son?" Shira said quite loudly too. They heard rattlings and thump from the inside, and then runsteps. Seconds later, Yuuko is there, a little breathless, but managed to collect herself.

"Wow! Hello Fai! Big sis! Awwwww I missed you guys! It's been a longlong time! Glad to finally meet you! And we're going to live together! I'm very excited!" Yuuko said happily

"Ye! Yuuko-chan! I missed you too!" Shira said kisses her sister's cheek. "Aunty! I missed you too!" Fai said, equally cheerful as his mom and his aunt. They hug session continued until they heard someone clearing his throat, they know it was a male from the deep, rough tone, but they paid no heed and keep hugging each other like mad. Complete with squeals. Touya decides he can't take this any longer, he can't bare to have his ear deafened because of the mad squeals, "Stop it! Can you gust stop bein a child! There is a better way to show you misses someone!" Three pairs of eyes stares at him, Touya sweat dropped, not really expecting the mission for separating the trio was this easy, suddenly, he saw the blonde running towards him, he was slightly taken aback by the sight before him. Coming towards him, his cousin, Fai, beautiful as ever. He's even more beautiful from the last time he saw Fai, Last time they met was when he was 7, Fai was 2 years younger than him, he's 18 years old now, which means Fai was 16, Fai had turned out to be a very beautiful boy indeed, slender figure, he even has the curve that man not supposed to have. Sky blue eyes and blonde hair complete his looks. Fai's hair had grown up abit he noticed, it reaches his back on the shoulder, his skin was pale as ever, a lot more beautif- BAM!, Fai glomped him.

"Niichan! I missed youuuuu!" Fai said, snuggling to Touya's chest. Touya could feel his cheek warmed and his heartbeat fastened, from the contact, that should not happen, the only one who could make him blush was only Yukito, not even Fai can do that, at least that's what he thought, but in reality, he blushes now, his mind screwed. He snapped and shoved Fai aside "Fai! Stop!" Touya said angrily, he couldn't bare having a felling for the blond in front of him, he had Yukito, they had been together for 3 years, his mother approved. Though he can't deny that Fai is more beautiful than Yukito, THERE! Touya snapped from his thoughts, he cannot think about his cousin this way can't he?

"Aww! Touya! You meanie! We haven't meet for quite a long time you know! I missed you!" Fai pouted, Touya thoughts that is was kind of adora-STOP! He seriously need to clear his mind.

"Hmph! Now you ignore me! You didn't love me anymore!" Fai said, crocodile tears makes it way to Fai's cheek, Touya panicked, he couldn't stand seeing Fai cry

"It's not like-like, GAH! I still love you okay? Stop crying!" Touya said, wiping Fai's tears with his thumb

"You didn't love me anymore! Usually you would hug me when I cry! You have a lover now don't you!" Fai said, more frantic, more tears flowed from his eyes, their mothers could only laugh at their antics.

"Damn! It's not like that! Yes! I had a boyfriend now, but I still loved yo-" He said, but stopped when he see Fai's face, eyes widened, mouth slightly parted, he could even swore he saw the hurt running through Fai's eyes. Fai recovered quickly, puttion on his mask once more. "Niichan has a boyfriend! Niichan has a boyfriend!" Fai sang happily, skipping happily to where their mothers stood. He laughed. For once, Touya was speechless, usually he would be angry at Fai for teasing him, but the sight of Fai's face before surprised him. "Mommy! Aunty! Where's my room? I'm tired!" He demanded, a fake grin flashed through his face. "Oh yes! I completely forgot! My poor-poor Fai! It's upstairs, the one you used to sleep in during your visits! You still remember it right! Touya! Help Fai carry his luggages! Shira! Come with me~ ur sleepin with meh! Ahhh joy! Just like old days!""

"Aunty! I'm sure I can carry it myself! Heheh!" He grabbed his luggages and sprinted upstairs, ignoring everyone's protests. He stepped on the room. Everything was so nostalgic to Fai. He was used to spend time here with his brother back then.

~Flashback~]

"Niichan! Let's play! Let's play!" Young Fai chirped cheerfully insists his cousin to play with him.

"Fai, I am tired, let's just play tomorrow 'kay?" Touya said, threw himself to their shared bed. Fai's bed during visits, Fai was too scared to sleep alone, and he didn't want his mom to company him, he insists Touya to sleep with him. During daytime, Touya and Fai always spent times together. They'd play video games, which Fai would pout if he loses, they often play card too, they'd play police and thief, doctor, house, hide and seek, and many other games. Touya never refused to play game with Fai, but now it's different, it's not that Touya didn't want to play with Fai, he was just tired, it was late.

"Awww… Niichan! Please…." Fai begged, pouted, Touya is not going to fall for it now. He was too tired, "Fai… it was late, mom would be angry at us if she knows we aren't sleeping…" Touya sighed, he pulled Fai close to his chest, kissed the top of Fai's head. And they slept. Touya held Fai close to his chest.

-End Flashback-

Fai sighed, he put his luggages on the floor, threw his body to the bed and bury his face to the pillow, he cries silently, slightly sobs. Fai wasn't jealous was he? Touya is his brother! He shouldn't feel this way. But imagining Touya with another person makes his heart aches. Tears keep flowing from his eyes, he cries his heart out to the pillow and fell asleep eventually

Finally! The first chapter is done! I'm soooosoooo happy! I kept writing the story during my classes XDD and I got caught twice T.T I think I'm not going to write during classes anymore, though I'm glad most of my friends didn't know English very well XDD. Oh, and guys, don't worry! KuroFai would appear next chappie XDD. I hope you liked this story. I'm not a fan of angst actually, I'm more into fluff. I think this story would have a very small amount of angst. I hope that's okay with you! Though I'll put more drama on the future chapter XDD, already know a lilbit part of this story from 'Play With Fire' right? Well I think the angst would be like that. And I'm also planning to make Kurogane snatch Fai back from Touya in the end of the story! What do you think? Tell me XDD. Okay then, see ya on the next chapter. Forgive my bad eng XDD


End file.
